


Icy blue

by aerlinniel



Category: Monster (Manga), Monster (Manga/Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlinniel/pseuds/aerlinniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blond youth, beautiful unlike any other, remains silent; examining the man who had is now behind him. He is clad in dark clothes that are tight against his body, highlighting his lean and grim complexion. His skin is pale, deathlike. His lips are red as blood, creating a sharp contrast with his pale skin and giving him an eerie fairy-tale feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy blue

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I started watching Monster I've wanted to write a fanfic, and whilst I have a couple of ideas for several fanfics I couldn't resist the temptation to write something when I saw nekorse's amazing Johan/Tenma drawing on deviantart. I also took this chance to explore this type of writing style, since it isn't one that I use too often. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Monster or any of its characters

He takes a step forwards, getting closer to the gaunt figure of the young blond man sitting down. Johan. Long black bangs cover the doctor’s dark eyes and his hair is long and dishevelled. It strikes a difference between him and the pale youth sitting before him, who has tidy and well-kept hair. The young man raises his eyes, as if to stare right into the soul of the other man. The colour is that of a cold, icy blue. One of the coldest that the man who is standing behind the gaunt youth has ever seen. Haunting, filled with something that cannot be pinpointed by the Japanese man. Whilst there was a time when he would not have managed to maintain the eye contact in such a way, the Japanese man now has no problem in doing so. He stares back into the icy blue eyes of the other with his own dark ones, filled with emotion. 

The blond youth, beautiful unlike any other, remains silent; examining the man who had is now behind him. He is clad in dark clothes that are tight against his body, highlighting his lean and almost grim complexion. His skin is pale, deathlike, and this is only accentuated by his dark clothes. His lips are red as blood, creating a sharp contrast with his pale skin and giving him an eerie fairy-tale feeling. As the doctor looks at them the story of Snow White comes to his mind. 

He comes even closer and rests his right hand against the youth’s neck, as a strange emotion fills him. The other raises one of his hands and caresses Tenma’s jaw in such a way that forces him to get even closer to the youth. Tenma gulps nervously and moves his left hand towards the stomach of Johan, forming an awkward embrace by doing so. He gets closer, refusing to break eye contact, and gently places his lips on the chalky skin of the youth. He can understand the emotion that runs through him, but he is unable to read the youth. He gently kisses Johan’s neck yet again mere seconds later, driven by the caresses he himself is receiving by the other. Tenma then stops, and resumes gazing at the younger man’s lips. He looks up and meets the blue eyes of the other again. He knows exactly what the emotion he is feeling is.


End file.
